


Happy Halloween

by okemmelie



Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: Angst, Halloween, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Pumpkins, but like it happened in the past. it's just heavily implied that they hooked up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:06:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26936338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okemmelie/pseuds/okemmelie
Summary: When Alice cancels their annual Halloween plans, Bill is sad. Luckily, Ted offers to keep him company
Relationships: Bill/Ted (The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 11





	Happy Halloween

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jollllly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jollllly/gifts), [kayd13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayd13/gifts).



> starkid writes' theme of the week is 'pumpkin' and my friend kay told me to do sad billted so here we are! gifted to gwen (@jollllly on ao3) bc she is the ceo of billted (go check out her stuff if you haven't! it's really good, i promise). i can't remember what kay's ao3 is, but it's also dedicated to her (i found out: it's kayd13). you are a real one 👊😔

It’s 2pm on a Saturday.

And it’s not just any Saturday. It’s Halloween. The grocery store isn’t where he wants to be. There’s a pumpkin patch just a few miles out of Clivesdale; Bill and Alice go there every year but his ex-wife invited Alice and Deb to an amusement park that isn’t falling apart and even though Halloween is _their_ holiday, Alice decided to go with her mother.

He doesn’t blame her, of course he doesn’t. She can do what she wants and he gets that what she wants is to be with Deb. Doesn’t make it hurt any less. Still, he picks up a pumpkin and even though it’s not the same, he takes it home. It could be worse. It could be much worse.

It’s 3pm on a Saturday.

The pumpkin stands on his kitchen table, just waiting to be carved. Bill’s in the bathroom. He’s just gotten out of the shower and he’s getting dressed for tonight’s festivities. Well, maybe festivities isn’t the right word. He’s having a friend over.

He puts on cologne, the nicest one he owns, the one Ted complimented him on the last time they... met. Looking at himself in the mirror, Bill takes a moment to collect himself before he heads into his bedroom to get dressed. He doesn’t want to look too formal, too uptight. Something casual, but something that still made him look good. A burgundy turtleneck and some pants he knows fits him well is what he ends up settling with, but he rolls the sleeves up a bit just to make Ted understand that he is, in fact, being casual.

It’s 5pm on a Saturday.

Dinner’s in the oven and Bill is pacing around in his kitchen even though he knows Ted won’t be here for another hour or two. He feels a little silly, being so excited to spend the evening, _the night_ , with his co-worker. His _friend?_ They used to hate each other, or at least Bill used to hate him. If Ted didn’t hate him back he did a poor job showing it.

But things changed. Ted went from ignoring him to sending him these looks, both in the office and when the office was out for drinks. Harsh jabs at him turned into kind words, compliments. Bill longed to be touched, to be paid attention to, and Ted knew just what to say, just when to put his hand on Bill’s shoulder while they talked, just when to stand a little closer to him when they waited for the coffee machine to finish in the breakroom.

He’s not afraid to admit it to himself, but it was desperation (mixed with just the right amount of sadness) that brought him to Ted’s door one night in the middle of October. It was desire that brought him to press his lips to Ted’s while they were sitting together on his couch. He supposes it was Ted’s kindness – along with his words of reassurance that he didn’t have to spend the night, to sleep with him, if he didn’t want to, if he didn’t feel like it – that brought him to Ted’s bed that night. Or maybe that was just something Bill told himself whenever he got embarrassed about how much he wanted it too.

Ted was a cuddler and Bill would never have expected that. He had opened his home and his arms, and Bill had fallen right into it with no regrets. It felt nice to be held, felt nice to be cared about. Ted had asked him, _‘what brought you here tonight?’_ and Bill had answered him honestly. He felt safe enough to admit that a big part of it was sadness; and a longing not to be alone with it. He had asked if that was okay and Ted had said yes. He asked questions and Bill talked. Mostly about Alice, mostly about Halloween. And Ted, kind as he was, had offered to spend Halloween with Bill. He had plans with an old friend from college in the afternoon and for dinner, but he had offered to come over after. They could carve pumpkins together and Ted could help him take his mind off things. Bill said yes.

It’s 7pm on a Saturday.

Excitement fills his entire body and he doesn’t know what to do with it, so he’s started stress cleaning despite the fact that Ted is showing up any minute now. Just a month ago, Bill would never have believed that he’d be so excited to spend the night with Ted. But he was. He really was.

It’s 8pm on a Saturday.

Ted is supposed to be here, _was_ supposed to be here an hour ago. But he’s not and Bill is starting to grow worried. Maybe something happened? He writes him a message, asking what’s up, where he is and when he’s showing up.

There is no answer.

It’s 10pm on a Saturday.

It’s been a while since Bill started his mission to carve the pumpkin. By himself. Because Ted still hasn’t shown, still hasn’t texted. And to be honest, it hurts. An hour late he gets, but three? Three hours and no text sends a pretty clear message.

Bill might be desperate but he isn’t a stupid. Or maybe he is. It’s not like he hadn’t heard the rumors, the whispers. Ted was an untrustworthy lover, a liar with a silver tongue coated in honey. And Bill, foolish as he was, had thought ‘ _oh, maybe he isn’t so bad after all; maybe his standoffish attitude at work is just a facade; maybe this is the real Ted’_ when Ted had brought him to his bed, when Ted had shown him kindness.

It’s a minute to midnight on a Saturday.

On his kitchen table, the pumpkin stands half-carved and abandoned. It’s a sad reminder of his naivety. Bill isn’t on his kitchen table, he isn’t half-carved, but he _is_ abandoned. Ted isn’t coming, he knows that for sure.

He thinks back on Ted’s exact words. ‘ _I’ll make sure to keep you distracted,’_ he had told him. Bill supposes he was right about that, after all. Somehow, Ted not showing isn’t the saddest part of the evening. No, the saddest part is that if he showed up now, Bill would still let him in.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! i appreciate it. my tumblr is @krayonders so feel free to come yell at me. always taking writing requests so hmu if you want something written


End file.
